


Private Lessons

by randi2204



Series: Lessons, Private and Otherwise [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, F/F, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Open your eyes, Inez,” a voice whispered in her ear.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** These lovely ladies belong to MGM, Mirisch, and Trilogy, not to me.

“Open your eyes, Inez,” a voice whispered in her ear.  Teeth nipped gently at her earlobe, and with a gasp, Inez obeyed.

 

The cheval glass was still in front of her, though, and she almost closed her eyes again.  “Ah,” the voice breathed, a warm hush of air against her neck, and she shuddered and forced herself to look.

 

In the mirror, her reflection stood naked – _without clothes_ , she told herself, desperately trying to be _proper_.  She shifted, resisting the urge – the _need_ – to cover her breasts and her sex, watching her body move while trying not to watch.

 

But she couldn’t look away from the hands splayed across her stomach, pale against her own dusky skin.  They were delicate with long fingers, and despite the calluses she could feel brushing lightly against her flesh, Inez could not make herself believe that they belonged to a man.

 

The gleam of the lantern light against fine blonde hair wasn’t the final proof, either.  No, it was the feel of warm mounds crushed against her back, the way Mary could almost hide behind Inez’s body.

 

“Have you never done this?” Mary asked, her breath making Inez shiver as it flowed across her skin.  “Stood in front of the mirror and seen how lovely you are?”

 

She couldn’t say anything; her tongue was stuck behind her teeth and all her tart words had lost their sting, turning sweet and soundless.  Instead, she shook her head, saw her throat work in the mirror as she swallowed.

 

Mary moved, her hands stroking along Inez’s sides, and Inez mouth opened at the sensation rolling over her, hot and cold and too new to understand. Those fingers just kept moving, up now, following the seam where her arms met her body, then she felt Mary step away, just far enough to let her hands ghost across Inez’s back.  Heady as each touch was, Inez feared she might lose her balance without Mary supporting her.

 

Ink-stained fingers brushed down the outside of her arms, causing each hair to stand as they moved downward.  “Give me your hands,” Mary ordered, her front pressing hard against Inez’s back once more.  Inez twitched, just enough movement to offer her hands into Mary’s, sparing only one moment to distantly wonder how daring so little felt like so _much_.

 

Mary’s hands spread over the backs of hers, flattening them against her leg.  Mary’s fingers slid between her own, into the empty spaces, as if she would curl them inward to touch Inez’s palm, but they stayed straight, tightening, gripping until she felt as if her fingers were pinched between Mary’s.

 

Then Mary drew their joined hands up Inez’s flank, a dual caress, and Inez shivered at their reflection in the mirror, because as much as Mary was touching her, she was touching _herself_.  Her hand was molded against her own breast, and Inez sucked in a breath; she’d never felt anything like _this_ before.  With her other hand, Mary made her describe circles on her belly, then lower, inching toward the join of her legs. Inez whimpered at the sensations coursing through her, everything too tight and warm, until she didn’t think she could bear it any longer.  This time when she closed her eyes, though, she leaned back, tilting her head to come to rest on Mary’s shoulder, and Mary didn’t urge her to watch again because her mouth was too firmly pressed to Inez’s.

 

Inez only knew they were no longer kissing because she heard Mary whisper, “Are you enjoying your lesson?”

 

Panting, Inez nodded.  “Teach me more,” she pleaded, as soon as she had enough breath and she felt Mary’s lips curl into a smile against her neck.

 

***

May 4, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [mag7daybook](http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/) prompt [Inez/Mary, OW, private lessons](http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/434729.html?thread=4203049#cmt4203049), in the theme _masturbation_.


End file.
